If Potter Likes Evans, So Be It
by Margarita Mocha
Summary: AJmes likes Lily, but Lily hates James.... sorta plays around with tads of stuff.... please read! It'll rock your world. Will become better summary when I have more time.... Um, disclaimer. HP me no own, JK DO. REVIEW! YEAH!


My first L/J fic is dedicated to Jamez/Andrew/Hydro Chloride/Queen lover/whatever his name is now. It goes something like this James is utterly infatuated with Lily but Lily hates James. So it's a love/hate. We'll see where this story goes. It's from James's point of view.  
  
Lily is...is... the most wondrous, fantastic, beautiful, damn sexy, drop dead gorgeous girl or woman I have ever in my days of boring wizard life ever met.  
  
She is the girl. It seems when she walks, her hair bounces, and her curves are flaunted and she looks those dark hazel eyes into my glasses and I feel like I'm higher than a mountain. She hates me, for one reason or another, but her... everything... She just makes me so...   
  
Well I can describe my feelings for her... they're like this whenever she's near, or talking to me, or giving me her smile because I played a joke on Snape and his best friend Lucius: my heart pounds and it feels like it's in my ears, I keep making sure my hair doesn't look like I stepped out of a closet, I want to touch her, I look into her eyes, I suddenly don't care about Sirius's problem with Arabella, but then she goes all, "James, don't even look at me like that. I don't date guys who've slept with half the female population, I don't even want to be near you."   
  
I then imagine her with her shirt off, and I go ballistic. I can't help it. My imagination is wild, and free, and happens to love Lily Evans. LILY. What a gorgeous name. Mmm, what a gorgeous girl... Everyone knows I like her. Sirius, Peter, Remus. Oh holy crap... that reminds me... prefects meet in about five minutes, I get to see Lily! I jump up and down all the way to the room of our long and boring meetings...  
  
When I'm two minutes late, Lily looks at me and says, "What were you doing now? Making out with Felicity, practically snogging her til she can't breathe?"   
  
"Actually Lily, I was thinking of making out with you and only you. Felicity was in third year and she probably doesn't have such luscus lips and great figure..." I drone on until Dumbledore comes in. And he looks at me and smiles.  
  
"Pondering over Lily, even though she left five minutes ago to go sit next to Mr. Finchely?"  
  
"Yes, professor. I have a sad case of puppy love."  
  
"Everyone knows, James, everybody."  
  
Now Dumbledore has seen the future and has told the past so everyone expects him to know everything, but I know, deep down in my Lily-loving heart, he doesn't and he'll admit it.  
  
"I know. I just, I love her Professor D."  
  
"I know. And you remind me of a couple I know in the future. Harry and Cho. Too bad he'll end up with Ginny. Too bad."  
  
"Okay, professor." I say. Sometimes, he is just too weird... too weird. I go and sit next to Lily. She stares at me with her eyes... those bright eyes... ugh... hearts melting again...  
  
The meeting was supposed to be about a certain outing coming up, like a trip to California? I'm not sure... I was staring at Lily Evans... Lily Potter... what... that wouldn't be a good name?  
  
Anyways I go meet my best friends, the Mauderers, Peter (Wormtail)(Seriously I don't know how he became one of us... he really likes romance stories and pony-tails, sometimes I catch him putting on make-up... he could be gay!), Sirius, and Remus. Remus is a Werewolf, and... Sirius... he's a weird creature... like he knows stuff I never thought of... like that people like Peter might seem gay... and he is of course.. But they want to hide it so they can be friends with people like us... Peter does have a knack for decorating... in pink...  
  
Well we were planning on doing a horrible prank... on Mr. Malfoy and his cold-blooded friend Mr. Snape. They really remind me of puppets. I mean one guy talks and the other does the hand motions. They belong together... truly.  
  
Well... Peter thought we should go into their room and brutally attack them in pink shaving cream... I told him yellow was better anyways, and that the whole point was to use magic. So Sirius suggested we use some yellow liquid from our wand... and call everyone into their room from Slytherin... but then that'd take a month because we'd have to do a Poly juice Potion... so that's out but always open for exploration.  
  
Then Remus was talking in his sleep. He always does after wolfing out. Kind of freaky really. But he started saying, "Decorate their room in all Gryffindor stuff... of I love fluff, so warm... so fuzzy... OO, I'll call it Wuzzy."   
  
I told you... freaky. Anyways, that was a good idea... but Sirius totally didn't care, he kept covering his neck and he asked me, "Do you if the hospital has anyway to remove hickeys?"  
  
Frankly, I know, as I once kissed the ugly nurse. It was for the cure for hickeys... I wish Lily had given the hickey to me... but I got it from a girl infatuated with this Weasley guy... ah... she was a virgin... well, at least when those two get together, someone will know what to do.   
  
Anyways, I said to him, " Uh... Go talk to the nurse... she might be able to arrange something of the sort... Something."   
  
Sirius smiled... he always knows what I have done and what I haven't... I'll name one, Kissed lily Evans. Yep, I'm utterly infatuated James and I haven't even begun to kiss Lily. I'm so pathetic... so pathetic.  
  
Remus was still sleeping and Peter was filing his nails and Sirius was heading to the nurse's chamber, so I decided to call an end to our meeting. I went to see the Common Room. I was supposed to have a date tonight, but she called quits because she met some person who can turn her into a star. Fancy that. So, maybe, I'll run into Lily...  
  
Hey, maybe you want to hear the poem I made up about her (Hint: THE SIDE LETTERS SPELL HER FIRST NAME).  
  
Lovable  
  
Idolized  
  
Laughter  
  
Yearned   
  
Get it? She's loved by me... I idolize her. She's my hero. Laughter. Her laugh, it's so... laughy like... And yearned... I yearn to see her face every night. And kiss it and caress it... and hug it... and smell it... I could go on and on... I'll stop though.  
  
Hm, so Lily is sitting next to those ugly, let me tell you how much, Gryffindor guys. One has a huge pimple in the middle of his forehead. Another has this huge obsession with the color puce. I mean, that's all he wears; he walks around like a Puce Monster a Puce thing, a puce well, wizard.  
  
I walk and sit next to Lily. I am really close to her and I know she can smell my cologne and oh Sweet merlin... her perfume is ever so, *sniff* breath taking... ah... such a fruity, flowery, kind of scent.  
  
She looks at me. I look at her. She says, "James, your sitting really close to me and I think that I feel your ribs on my side so scoot over." Ouch. That was supposed to be romance, after all.  
  
"Lily, I know you love it, plus," I whisper in her ear, " who hangs out with these dorks?"  
  
Lily looks at me as if I've called her a slut. Then she says, "I do. And if you have a horrible problem with me liking some of my best friends, one actually who I think is cute, than Mr. Potter, do not speak to me... ever. Jerk."  
  
Hate hurts deep.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to speak to you, without your friends."  
  
"And I would've tried to speak decently to you. But now you've ruined everything. EVERYTHING! You are a jerk James Potter... and I don't care if you are a helpless romantic, or a hot Gryffindor, I have no feelings for any man who would ever insult my friends... EVER!"  
  
You know I was a little intrigued by that statement of "hot Gryffindor"... but hey, I had a future wife to comfort. MY FUTURE WIFE.  
  
Ah, she was very mad at me... and I can't figure out why... I really can't. Her friends looked at me and said, "She was discussing why she might be in a bad mood today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"PMS." Says Puce boy.   
  
"That could complicate things for me... much." I say.  
  
Puce boy and Zit boy nod.  
  
  
  
  
AH REVIEW!!! ITS MY FIRST L/J FIC. AND MY ONLY! I WILL FINISH IT AS SOON AS I'm DONE WITH MY r/HR STORY! I DON'T REALLY LIKE L/J, since itll happen. I LOVE R/HR! SO CHECK OUT THAT STORY I'll ADD A CHAPIE TO THAT ASAP! 


End file.
